Ruteria
| population_census = 73,325,012 | population_census_year = 2010 | GDP = ε1.36 trillion | GDP_year = | GDP_per_capita = ε18,567 | currency = Enio (ε) | time_zone = na | cctld = .kr | calling_code = +400 }} Ruteria officially Reino de Ruteria (Insulonian: Kingdom of Ruteria). is a country and member state of the USNW located in Southwest Itzamna. Its mainland is bordered in the west by the Cilician Ocean and in the East by the Gulf of Xteplaa except for many dependancies that are spread all over Adonia; to the north by Samasil, Pataglia and Uruna; and to the Soth by San Jose and Talagua. Before the arrival of Insulonians to Ruteria, the name of this region was el Mulaira. In Mutir language, "mu'lai'ra" is translated as "The big place". It was a very important region for the Mutir civilization, which reached the peak of its development on this place, where they founded the cities of Chichen Itza, Imazal, Mutol, Muyapun, Ak' Belem and Uxmal, now Mérida. Since the Insolunian conquest, Ruteria was a single administrative and political entity, Later on 22, January, 1578 as result of cultural and political conflicts, Ruteria declares itself as a Nationm,establishing Ruteria as independent territory that later became the present Kingdom of Ruteria. Ruteria territories include the Casillas Islands, New Panutra and Saint Margarine in the Gulf of Xteplaa, Zac Nicte in the Arkctici, and in Alyhena, Linargegence and Scotlia Island, that border Mervey. Ruteria is a Monarchy organised in the form of a Tricameral Parliamentatary Legilslature under a constitutional monarchy. It is a developed country, and with very high living standards. History 'Pre-Insulonian Era' Main article: Mutir civilization and Pre-Insulonian Era See Also: Atzinmi and Chichén Itzá . The origin of the first settlements has not been scientifically confirmed, although the presence of first humans in the area dates from about 10,000 - 12,000 years, according to the findings in the Lu'oltin caves and caverns of Luotlxium (Place of Marvels). The first Mutir moved to Ruteria circa 250 A.D., from the Tepen, to settle the southeastern peninsula in the modern Escablar. In 525, the Mutir , moved to the east of the Ruteria, founding Chichén Itzá, Atzinmi, Mutol, Ak Belem , Meelidara (modern Merida ) and Chompatón. Later, Tutol Yerin , Mutir King, who came from the coast of the Gulf of Xteplaa , settled in the region causing displacement of the Atzi, and finally, after years and many battles, was formed Mutir, that eventually disintegrated circa 1194, giving way to a period of anarchy and fragmentation into small domains which the Insulonian found and then destroyed. 'Discovery of Ruteria' Main article: Discovery of Ruteria See Also: Insulonian Empire . The discovery of the Ruteria was the historic event starring by Insulonian and Althenian, which under instructions of Insulonian Empire, explored and conquered this territories of the Mutir civilization . The term discovery comes from the Insulo who explored a unknown territory for them. Strictly, cannot be discover a territory that was already inhabited. Jorge Alamin a Posillipo Navigator had already conquered the island of Nakbit, today New Panutra and had "discovered" Casillas Islands . Antonio de Ortiz , who was with Jorge Alamin on this latest''"discovery", suspected that in west of Vanadla they could find new land. Under their influence, Jaime de Turten, supported by the governor of Vanadla , organized an expedition commanded by Hermin de Carton to explore the west seas of the island. This expedition sailed from port of Guartim on February 8, 1517, to New Caen and after circling the island and sail south west by what is now known as the Gulf of Xteplaa. There are discrepancies about where the first explorers arrived. Some say it was in Campeche . Bernardo Castillo says was in Cape Tiyt were they saw a great city. 'Insulonian Conquest' Main article: Insulonian Conquest of Ruteria . From Campeche , Jaime de Oronja led a new campaign to Ruteria by western and got it, after many bloody battles with the natives, he reached the complete pacification of the Campeche and began planning his new foray to Ruteria.The conquest of Ruteria was made by Jaime de Oronja "el Adelantado". ''El Adelantado was in the expedition of Insulo , in the third expedition that eventually became the Conquest of Ruteria. He was subsequently appointed for the conquest of the mutir of Ruteria, but failed in his first attempt. He was appointed Governor of Campeche , with the order to pacify Ruteria and conquer It. El Adelantado was appointed governor of Ruteria. Therefore, he gave his son "Francisco de Oronja ", the mission to consummate the conquest of Ruteria. Francisco de Oronja "el Hijo" founded the cities of San Alejandro Campeche, and Merida. The city of Merida was founded over the ruins of the Mayan city of Meelidara. Ruteria, which was achieved after many bloody battles, ending with the foundation of the city of Nunbek. 'Kingdom' Main article: Ruterian Monarchy The Tribe of Ruteria was the Itzamna leading power, a position reinforced by trade and wealth from colonial possessions. Ruteria declared itself a independent country especifficaly a Kingdom. The Ruterian Kingdom expanded to include parts of Althenia, islands in the Gulf of Xteplaa and in the Alcadean, areas of Mervey. The Ruterian Reformation schism from the Catholic Church made Ruteria a catholic Kingdom that until now, the religion is very important. In the latter half of the 16th century, Posillipo went into good relations with Ruteria, during which it gifted the New Panutra island to Ruteria. However it maintained and enlarged its vast overseas empire, which remain until now. Juan I , Made many changes in Ruteria, abolishing many of the old regional privileges and laws into new and better ones. The 18th century saw a gradual recovery and an increase in prosperity through much of the empire. The new monarchy drew on the Posilliponian system of modernising the administration and the economy. Enlightenment ideas began to gain ground among some of the kingdom's elite and monarchy. '21st century' Further information: Ruterian transition to the enieo. On 7 June 2011, Ruteria ceased to use the Ruterian Pound, as currency replacing it with the enieo , which it shares with other countries in the USNW . Ruteria has also seen strong economic growth, well above the average. Category:History